A Slight Deviation
by IWantToBeAMalfoy
Summary: [HPxCATCF] A disruption in the chocolate factory tour sends Wonka, Charlie, Augustus, Violet, Veruca and Mike to the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Tears and laughter friends and enemies chocolate and magic.
1. A Slight Deviation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (despite wanting to own Mike), nor do I own Harry Potter (despite wanting to own Draco).  
**Author's note: **Hi, folks! Um, yes, this is a HPxCATCF crossover and, if you hadn't guessed from my disclaimer, I'm mightily in love with Mike Teavee and Draco Malfoy, so I'm sorry if their scenes seem to overpower the fic – it's not intentional, I swear! I haven't even got a plot for this yet, so the first few chapters may be a tad flaky. Again, I apologise.  
Er, informationy stuff: the CATCF stuff is written based on the 2005 movie. Harry Potter – kinda weird hybrid between the first 6 books and the first 4 films. Not canon, basically. Should be no pairings, but I support RonxHermione, HarryxGinny and MikexViolet, so I'm sorry to all those who oppose those, but they shouldn't be making any appearances. Can't guarantee I won't hint at it, though, sorry.  
If you don't like either CATCF or HP, I suggest you run for the hills now while you can (and ask yourself why you clicked the link for this fic in the first place).  
Enjoy!

**1. A Slight Deviation**

Most things about Wonka's factory were strange. Some things were designed to be strange, some things were naturally strange, and some seemingly normal things were made strange simply because they were surrounded by other strange things. Even Wonka didn't realise just _how_ strange his paradise was until that first of February.  
There were five of them at first.  
Charlie Bucket, the kid with the tatty sweater and sweet, charming nature.  
Augustus Gloop, the kid that liked to eat and nothing else.  
Violet Beauregard, the kid with blond hair who chewed gum a lot.  
Veruca Salt, the kid with the oh-so-easily won-over father.  
Mike Teavee, the kid who hated chocolate and, judging by his t-shirt, loved skulls.  
But one by one they'd all dropped out.  
Augustus had met his fate early on in the tour in Wonka's precious chocolate river. Violet had done herself in (or rather, blown herself up) with a single stick of gum. Veruca and her dependable father had both been outsmarted by a few squirrels and thrown down a garbage chute. Mike suffered the consequences of his obsession when he willingly shrunk himself via TV. Wonka hadn't felt sorry for any of them.  
Now only Charlie and his frail old grandfather were left:  
"Up and Out?" Charlie asked, as Wonka pushed that same button, "What kind of a room is that?"  
"Hold on," Wonka said with half a smile.  
Charlie looked up expectantly. The magnificent elevator was soaring at an incredible pace towards the ceiling.  
_It's going to stop, right?_ Charlie asked himself, _This thing had better stop_.  
_Gee, I sure hope this thing stops, _Wonka mused.  
It didn't, of course.

CRASH!

Charlie glanced down and saw three of the four other ticket winners. Augustus, sickeningly covered in chocolate and possibly a tad thinner, Charlie assessed; Violet was…well, violet; Veruca was covered from head to toe in fish heads and banana peels, and serve her right, too; no sign of Mike yet – presumably they hadn't quite got him to the right height.  
Charlie glanced back up. No, they weren't stopping yet. He was starting to feel a little anxious, and his grandfather didn't look altogether happy, either.  
_Any minute now,_ Charlie reasoned with himself, _any minute now, and it will slow down_.  
It did, of course.

ZOOM!

Hurtling towards the ground, Charlie barely made out the silhouette of Mike, now three times as large as when he arrived at the factory.  
The elevator shuddered suddenly, and was surrounded in an eerie blue glow that emanated gusts of wind so strong that the children and parents below them were separated into two cluttering, squealing piles. One huge shudder later, and the elevator landed on top of the pile that consisted of Augustus, Violet, Veruca and Mike. Wonka panicked and started pressing random buttons before he exhausted himself and fainted. Charlie just had time to see the last button he'd pressed before the elevator combusted into nothingness.

_Hogwarts…_


	2. A Bit of Excitement

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the wonders that belong to Tim Burton and JK Rowling, the geniuses…  
**Author's note: **Hogwarts' PoV of chapter 1.

**2. A Bit of Excitement**

Snape's dungeon was surprisingly stuffy for early February. Harry clawed at his tie hopelessly, silently willing it to come undone of its own accord, while he fanned himself desperately with a page ripped from his Potions notebook. He glanced round the room: Ron had gradually been drooping further and further towards his desk until his jaw nearly touched it; Hermione was keeping pleasantly cool with some charm that Harry wished he knew, or at least was in the way of; Draco was shooting water from his wand into his mouth whenever Snape turned away from him.  
"D'you reckon the charm Hermione's using was mentioned in class?" Harry whispered to Ron, who jerked awake from his doze.  
"Huh? Oh, I dunno, mate. Why?"  
"Just wondering if you knew it. Then technically I wouldn't be copying her."  
"You copy her for everything else, don't you? Just ask her."  
Harry glimpsed at Snape's position (bent over a cauldron, feverishly chopping ingredients into it) and leaned towards Hermione making urgent 'psst!' noises.  
Hermione looked sharply at him, "_What?_"  
"Charm," Harry mouthed at her, jabbing a finger in her direction. She looked mightily confused.  
"What?"  
"_Charm!_" Harry repeated.  
"Sharpen? Sharpen what?"  
Harry sighed, "No, _charm_!"  
Hermione looked angry, "Get your own!"  
Harry didn't even bother asking what she thought she'd heard. He just leaned back in his chair and let the heat overpower him.

"As you should all know, Jobberknoll feathers are used in the creation of truth serums," Snape droned, "But can anyone tell me any other potions they are used in?"  
He must have fallen asleep then, because the next thing Harry knew the bell had rung and he'd failed to complete – or indeed start – the practical part of their lesson.  
"Very disappointing, Potter."  
He looked up to see Snape standing over him, a smug expression on his face. Draco was in the background, an even smugger expression on his face. Hermione and Ron were doing their best to avoid eye-contact with him, presumably to give the impression that they didn't know him and never had.  
"Sorry, sir," Harry mumbled, packing away his things.  
"Detention, Potter," Snape hissed, "Saturday evening. Be there at eight o' clock sharp or suffer the consequences."  
Harry nodded. This hadn't been at all unexpected. Unlike the enormous explosion that erupted from somewhere above their heads.  
Ron grinned, "Seamus has been let loose with a wand again."  
"I'm right here!" Seamus retorted, looking offended at the vast amount of students who had laughed at the comment.  
Snape swooped out of the dungeons, closely followed by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione dashed after them not long after, then Ron, Seamus, Harry and Neville succumbed to curiosity and ran after them.


End file.
